


Trapped

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Victor is sent to conversion therapy. As he tries to survive there, Benji will do what it takes to see him, and try and help Victor escape
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Victor would never forget that day he came home from school to seeing a bunch of people in his apartment. He had _never_ been more terrified. Especially with the way Armando was looking at him, and how Isabell *wouldn't*. Pilar was crying on the side, and Adrian looked terrified. Isabelle told Adrian, quickly, to go to his room.

"No," Armando told her. "He needs to see what happens if you...dabble in this lifestyle."

Victor was shaking.

"Papi, what's...what's going on?"

"We're taking you to conversion therapy, sweetie,"Isabelle told her son, with tears in her eyes. Victor felt sick, as he glanced at them-open mouthed.

"What? What the fuck?"

"See how he talks to us?" Armando told the people, and one of them nodded.

"It'll go easier, Victor," one of the people told him. "If you cooperate."

"And if I don't?"

"It'll make it harder for your siblings," the person responded, simply. "Now, please give me your phone."

Victor almost hissed.

"No!"

"Victor!" Armando snapped, his voice rising. "GIVE him your _phone_!" 

Tear stained Victor handed it to him, and the person nodded.

"What's your name?" Victor had to ask and the man stared at him.

"Leon. Now I will supervise you as you pack your things."

Victor was shuddering, and slowly-shell shocked-he followed Leon into his room.

Leon stood there, arms folded, as Victor packed clothes, in a numb state. He could hear Pilar shouting at her parents in the background, and Adrian crying.

Did he do this to them by coming out? He knew it wouldn't be easy...but conversion therapy?" "I know it's a shock," Leon told him, gently."But they are doing it out of-"

"Don't," Victor shot at him. "Don't say out of love. Look...can I decide what notebooks to keep?"

Leon nodded, and sighed as he heard glass shattering.

"You should check," Victor told him and Leon side eyed him.

"My sister can be ruthless," Victor added, causing Leon to grunt.

"I'll be back in less then a minute."

In that time Victor grabbed the walkie talkie that Felix had given him, and shoved it into his bag. Leon was back, shaking his head.

"Your sister's a handful." He frowned, suspicious of Victor, as Victor finished packing.

"I'm done," Victor murmured, and Leon studied the pictures on his bulletin board.

"You don't want to take pictures of your family?"

Victor stared at him, coldly.

"They aren't my family," he mentioned, but made sure to grab Pilar and Adrian's picture, anyway. He refused to let his parents hug him, but held onto his siblings, tightly. He whispered about the name Blue to Pillar, and Creekwood Secrets, and she nodded, looking somewhat confused.

Then, with his chin jutted forward, he left, without looking back.

And as he slid into the strange car he vowed he'd only come back for his siblings. But his relationship with his parents died that day, and could never be repaired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor was still shell shocked when they drove off. He couldn't get over the fact it was _conversion_ therapy. They weren't even trying to _pretend_ it was a camp, like they did in the movie _Holes._

Numbly they arrived at a place that had barracks. It looked like a cross between a campground, and a military base. He supposed that was their intent. Slowly he got out of the car, clutching his bag like his life depended on it. The last few scraps of his identity was in those bags. Including that special walkie talkie.

He stood, slumped over, when one of the Head Directors came over. A middle aged, stern, looking man. He sized up Victor, and it was plain to Victor that he didn't like what he saw.

"Salazar, Victor?" The middle aged man read, allowed. Victor nodded, and Leon gave him a *look*.

"Yessir," Victor sighed. The man stared at him.

"Am I gonna get any sass from you, boy?" He demanded. Salazar thought about how to respond. He wanted to make an impression, but he also didn't want it any harder than it had to be.

"No sir," he finally replied, more clearly. The man nodded.

"My name is _Captain_ Rains. I'll be in charge of you, and show you what life is like here. Right now it's time to take you to your room. You're lucky," he added, with an almost sneer. "Your papi paid top dollar to get a private room. Wasn't cheap, and sure as hell wasn't easy. But he insisted. Guess you think you're pretty special. " Victor decided not to say anything as Leon shot him a pitying look.

But a part of him was thankful for the private room, while knowing he still wouldn't be talking to his parents in civil terms-anytime soon.

Rains went to the second bunker like cabin, and opened the door to a hallway of rooms. Victors was the second door. He gave Victor the keycard, and code, to enter, and Victor scanned the room.

It was barren, but that fit his mood. At least he didn't have to share.

"Can I sit?" He asked, and Rains nodded. "Leon is also going to be my assistant. He'll come by, later, when it's dinnertime."

Victor blinked back tears, and a shuddering sob, when he nodded. Rains paused, before leaving-almost trying to be kind.

"It's always rough at the start, boy. But it gets easier, in time."

The door was closed, With shaking hands Victor went to lock it, and was surprised that locks were allowed.

He then scanned, first, for any cameras. Relieved he didn't find any he grabbed his walkie talkie and when into his own bathroom-which he also locked.

 _"Felix"_ he whispered _"Felix, are you there"_

_"Yeah, man, I'm here! What the hell happened? I saw people there, and you leaving...I wanted to say something, but mom told me not to intervene. That she heard your parents arguing all day about conversion therapy? Tell me it's not true!"_

_"It is...but at least I have this walkie talkie. Give one to Benji. He needs to know, I didn't abandon him."_

_"Fuck, this Is FUCKED up."_

Victor wasn't used to hearing Felix swear, but agreed.

_"My parents at least got me a private room. So maybe I can talk to you, or Benji at night."_

_"Yeah, that is good. But make sure you hide that walkie talkie...like under the sink. They do random checks in those places."_

_"Good idea."_

_"You should go. I'm really sorry, Victor. I'll get Benji hooked up, and tell him not to talk first."_

_"Thanks Feelix, you're a lifesaver."_

_"Bye, for now."_

_"Bye."_

Felix's voice brought all those feelings home, and Victor broke down, sobbing. He did what Felix suggested, and hid the walkie talkie under the sink. He unlocked both doors, and collapsed on the bed. Leon came in, to tell him it was dinner, but Victor said he wasn't hungry. Instead, he fell asleep, staring at the window, dreaming of freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story might take a minute to update because I am trying to do my research for conversion therapy. I had read Boy Erased, but that has been my only in depth research I've done on the these awful places._

* * *

The morning arrived, and Leon knocked, letting Victor knew it was mandated to have breakfast in the cafeteria. Numbly, Victor responded that he would be there, shortly. He was still exhausted from the shock thrusted onto him from last night. As he put on his outfit, he decided he'd do as little talking to the people in charge, as possible. He'd try to find his _own_ way of being defiant. 

Leon knocked again, and Victor realized, then, what little privacy he'd have. Slowly ne walked with Leon, to the middle building, where the cafeteria was. Leon handed him some pills. Victor looked at them, sharply.

"Why?"

"Best not ask questions," Leon told him. "You're psychiatrist put them on your list of daily medication. It will help alter your sexual identity."

"You mean, try and make me less gay?" Victor almost snorted, while showing signs of clear disgust. Leon sighed.

"Victor, let's get one thing CLEAR. You can't win."

"What?"

"Everyone comes in with an attitude. They LOVE stripping them of that attitude. It's almost like... _joy_ for them."

Victor pressed his lips, and started to refuse to swallow, until Leon shot him another warning look. Finally, Victor relented. He quickly took the pills, and showed he swallowed, feeling a sense of defeat.

His mind was on Benji, still. Benji's eyes, and how soft his hair was when Victor ran his hand through it. Would Benji wait for Victor?

Salazar was surprised to see how crowded the cafeteria was. Leon showed him where the food table was, and in a robotic state, Victor selected his food. He, then, sat down near some boys while Leon left to do more work.

A boy that reminded him of Felix was looking at him.

"Hey," the boy greeted, and Victor mumbled a hello. "My name is Austen," the boy added. Victor stiffened, still on the defense. "Victor," he finally replied. Austen gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'd say it was nice to meet you, but...it's pretty much hell here."

Victor was about to ask Austen what they do around here when a voice over called out his name. It was time for his first psychiatrist appointment.

Shaking Victor left, and he could feel Austen still watching him. Slowly he went into one of the main office buildings. A young woman sat at a secretary's position, and looked up.

"Salazar, Victor?"

"Yes, ma'am." Victor didn't plan on being so polite, but he already felt more tired due to the pills that was given to him. He almost wanted to sway, and collapse. He gritted his teeth, as he was sure it was done on purpose. To make him less...spirited.

"You can go in, and see Dr. Wilkson." She told him, and still in a daze- he nodded.

The shrink wasn't as old as Victor thought he was. But more middle aged. Almost like, his Papi's age. He felt a tug of homesickness as he stood. Wilkson looked up, and smiled.

False smiling, Victor knew that instantly. But he false smiled, back. Better to know the predators around this place. And Wilkson seemed like a big one.

"Sit down, Victor," Wilkson told him, cheerfully. An almost TOO cheerful voice.

Victor sat, feeling dumb.

"I see you took your meds like a good boy," smirked Wilkson. Victor just nodded.

"Look, son-"

"Don't call me son." That was the first real act of defiance that Victor gave. It caused Wilkson to have a start, but stared at him, with a warning look.

"Very well, BOY."

Victor had the decency to blush.

"Look, *boy*, you're in shock. I get that. But with my help I can make sure you'd be glad you came."

_Doubt that_

But Victor just stared in response.

"I want to your friend, Salazar," Wilkson added, almost sadly. "I want to HELP you."

So many things to say, and yet way too tired to say any of them,

"First we'll do aversion therapy," Wilkson told him. "Which is different for everyone. And after that, we'll get to the rout of your trauma."

That got Victor to snap out of it.

"I...trauma?"

"Yes, Victor. The trauma that _made_ you gay."

Victor wanted to vomit, but instead he did the only thing he had the energy for,

He passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up in his room, panicked. Leon was sitting there, waiting for him to wake up.

"It's okay. You just had too much dosage of our sedative," Leon apologized, and Victor stared at him.

" _That's_ what I took?! A fucking sedative?!"

Leon pursed his lips, and glared.

"Careful of the language, Salazar. I'll leave you alone-for the night. We'll resume discussion in the morning."

Victor waited for Leon to leave, and for footsteps to fade away. Then he scrambled to the bathroom.

_"Felix. Felix, are you there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here! So's Benji. He's staying the night."_

Victor felt huge relief of Felix handling the situation correctly.

_"Benji, Benji, can you hear me?"_

_"I can Victor."_

Victor heard the grief in Benji's voice. And how tired he sounded.

_"Benji, I'm so fucking sorry! This...this wasn't my idea!"_

_"I know...are you hurt, though?"_

_"No. They have just drugged me."_

_"What kind of drugs?"_ Felix's voice came in, sharp. _"My mom's therapist warned her on how dangerous some prescriptions can be."_

_"I don't know what kind, yet. Only that one was a sedative."_

_"Fuck."_

_"Benji, look...I don't want you to wait for me."_

Victor had surprised himself with that comment, but knew it was true. When Benji agreed to date Victor, he didn't agree to all of *this*.

_"What? Victor, this is insane! Of COURSE I'm waiting for you!"_

_"Benji, it might be months...years..."_

_"Then it's months, and years!"_

_"Keep your voice down, Benji! You don't want Victor to get caught!"_

Tears of relief spilled on Victor's face.

_"Benji...I should go...but please-don't wait for me."_

_"I'm waiting. There's no discussion."_

There was a pause, and Victor spoke again.

_"I don't deserve you, Benji, but thank you."_

_'Just get back, as soon as you can."_

_"Counting on it. "_

_"Shit! Mom's home, Victor we have to go."_

_'Okay, Benji-I...I really miss you."_

_"I really miss you too, Victor."_

Then there was static.

Victor sighed. He had thought about saying the L word, but also thought it was too soon. They had just started dating, after all.

He hid the walkie talkies, and crawled back into bed.

Leon was there, like always, waiting for him to wake up. It was getting rather creepy, but he kept his mouth shut on that subject. He went to Dr. Wiikson's office. The older Doctor was waiting, anxious to get going. Victor felt the opposite-still drugged from that morning's pill dosage.

"Now, let's get to the root of some of your trauma. We'll be starting slowly, of course. I want to ask about your childhood."

"What about it?" Victor deadpanned, when he spoke and Wilkson frowned.

"Were you...abused in anyway?"

Victor looked startled.

"By my parents?"

"Yes."

"No!" Victor was quick to assure the other man. Wilkson studied him.

"Are you *sure*?"

"Yes!" Agitation and defense was building in Victor. He wasn't expecting an attack on his childhood!

"Your father didn't hit you? Or...do other things to you?"

Victor felt sick.

"Are you suggesting pedophilia?"

The Doctor nodded.

"That can be common for gay people to have experienced rape, molestation, and pedophilia. Did you ever get molested by a family member? Another cousin?"

"Fuck no."

Wilkson paused.

"Leon mentioned you had a dirty mouth," he sighed. "We'll have to fix that."

Victor froze.

"What, are you going to put a bar of soap in my mouth?" He couldn't help but ask. The doctor shook his head.

"No, hot sauce."

More shock, and then panic,

"What? " The Doctor pushed a button. Then a nurse came in, with a bottle of hot sauce. Victor felt weak.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, you didn't, mean to.," Wilkson said gently. "It is clear you were never properly trained. We will remedy that. Now...open your mouth."

Victor hesitated, and then the nurse grabbed his arms. The Doctor pressed his hand against Victor's nose, and Victor opened his mouth-gasping for breath. Some hot sauce was shoved in. He cried out, but a hand was placed over his mouth.

"It'll be all right, young Salazar," Wilkson promised. "We will train you right, don't you worry."

With tears in his eyes, all Victor could do was wait for this new hell to be over. And do whatever it took to survive in this new nightmare of his.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor sat, shaking, and tried to vomit as he spit the hot sauce out-when the nurse removed her hand.

"What the fuck?!" Wilkson's eyes narrowed.

"Do we need you to have _more_ hot sauce, Mr. Salazar?"

"No fucking way you can do this!" Victor shouted. "This _has_ to be illegal!" He rose, already having enough after one day. "Where's the phone?" He challenged. "I'm going to call my parents! Or the police, or anyone who'll-" Suddenly the nurse stabbed him with a needle, and he slumped. He saw Wilkson's face shaking his head in dismay as he passed out.

When he woke, he was back in his room, but his body was strapped to the bed. He wriggled, in full fledged freak out until Leon went into the room.

"Okay, Victor, you just need to _calm down_."

"Calm down?!" Victor cried out, shock building inside of him. "You're...expecting me to be _calm_ when I'm tied to the goddamned bed?"

"It's that kind of language that got you there," Leon warned. "Look, Wilkson doesn't fool around. And you trying to find a phone? That wasn't smart of you, Victor."

Victor's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" He demanded. "If these things are all legal anyway..."

Leon sighed, and shook his head.

"It's better for parents _not_ to know what's going on," he told Victor. "It's better for relationships of the parent, and the child. And the police have enough on their plate without worrying about mentally ill kids all the time."

Fury filled Victor Salazar like he never felt before.

"I'm _not_ mentally ill!" He cried out, in despair. "I'm _gay."_

"That's going to be the _last_ time I hear you say that disgusting word," a voice appeared in the doorway. There stood Wilkson. "We figured you might need a harsher initiation, with your stubborn attitude, Salazar. You're going to get _one thing straight_ No _one_ in my camp is _allowed_ to say that word. That word needs to be eradicated from our vocabulary, young man. And I will take my place in helping _remove it_ _,"_

"You can't stop me from saying that word," Victor shot back. He never thought of himself as a fighter but something about this place made him _sick_ to his bones. "I'll say that word so much you'll never forget it. Gay, gay, gay. I'm fucking gay-"

He started to chant those words when Wilkson nodded to Leon. Victor froze, eyeing Leon sharply.

"What? What are you going to do?" Leon said nothing,and took out a ball gag. Quickly, before Salazar could protest, he was gagged.

"Don't worry about being fed," Wilkson remarked, almost cheerful at subduing Victor. "We'll force feed you. And you can have enemias for when you have to relieve yourself."

Victor felt ash pale as he twisted, and struggled against the straps, and gag.

"I'm sorry," Leon sighed. "I should have done better to warn you. He doesn't...like troublemakers, Victor. The more you calm down, and give in, the less time you'll spend in isolation like this."

"Come on, Leon, let's let our newest patient process what's going on," Wilkson spoke calmly. Leon stood there, and then slowly left.

Victor cried out against his gag, and felt his cheeks become tear stained.

_The walkie talkie._

_At least they didn't find the walkie talkie._

_He just hoped Felix wouldn't speak first._

_He had to protect the walkie talkie. It was his way out._

_He was already missing Benji, and felt such confusion about the word gay. Why was it so bad to Wilkson? Why did he think Victor was mentally ill? He WASN'T! Was he?_

Overwhelmed with everything he tried one last time to break free. Unable to, he finally passed out into a nightmarish sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Victor was out of it the next few days. He also knew they kept on giving him drugs, based on the shots a nurse would keep on giving him. And he would dissociate when they did enemas, or force fed him. Finally, by the end of the week, Wilkson agreed to let Victor be untied.

Victor was exhausted, and feeling more subdued than he wanted to feel. At this point he would be willing to cooperate, just to get better treatment. Wilkson gave him a knowing look.

"Now, are we going to have any more of that dirty mouth? And bad attitude?"

Victor swallowed, his throat feeling dry. 

"No sir," he rasped. 

"Leon, get him some water."

Victor eyed Leon as he walked to the bathroom. The walkie talkie was in the sink, but Leon didn't seem to notice. He could only pray that it was still there.

"Now," Wilkson responded, looking more cheerful, as Victor drank. "Now that you _understand_ my rules better, would you like to join us for lunch? I suspect you must be rather hungry for real food." He added the last part with a meaningful look, and slowly Victor nodded. He didn't want to fight at all, anymore. He just wanted to live.

He sat where they guided him, and he saw Austen there-again. Austen gave him a sympathetic look, and quickly looked away. Victor sat, and Leon had to remind him how to eat. Slowly he copied the others, and ate in a robot like manner.

Feeling numb, with little zest for life, he sat there as another person began their lecture as the boys were finishing up their lunch,.

"I am here today!" The teacher, called Mr. Grant, declared. "To remind you God would not love you, right now! How could he? How can he love _filth_? And that's what you are right now! Just pure waste! Wasting your life on those sinful thoughts! This place will help change that! But first, you have to _want to change_."

Victor spaced out after that, and could only hear Mr. Grant from a distance. His mind kept on transferring to Benji. Was Benji still waiting for him? Should Benji still be waiting for him? The lecture was over an hour long. Then there was role play. Leon kindly let Victor be off the hook in participating. So Victor sat, and made sure to make himself look unapproachable .

Finally it was dinner, again. Then a movie about the sins of homosexuality. After that, it was bed. It was during bed he hurried to the bathroom. He scanned for any cameras placed in his room during the first week. Thankfully, he saw none. He opened the sink door, and breathed a sigh of relief to see the walkie talkie still there. And it looked untouched. Thank God!

 _"Felix, are you there? Felix!"_ there were several moments of silence, and Victor tried again. _"Please be there, Felix! I'm begging you!"_ his voice cracked at the end, then there was static on the other end.

 _"Victor? Holy shit, is that you?"_ It was Felix, sounding frantic. Victor gasped.

_"Yes! Felix! It's me!"_

_"Where the FUCK have you been? I haven't used this since you told me not to speak first."_

A wave of relief washed over Victor.

_"That's really, really good that you did that Felix. They had me...they had me fucking strapped to a table, and gagged!"_

another pause.

 _"Oh sweet Jesus."_ Felix sounded truly shocked, and sickened _"They really tied you up?"_

_"And drugged me. Look, you need to tell my mom, okay? She...She wouldn't want me here if she knew I was TIED, gagged, AND drugged!"_

_"Okay, okay, but are you sure?"_

_"What? What's that's supposed to mean?"_

_"It's just...your parents are still together, but they are fighting a LOT. And your dad's pretty stubborn about the therapy. He says it's an all or nothing kind of deal. And if your mom wants to stay married to him, she needs to go along with it."_

Victor sat there, trying to process the information.

His own mother being forced to agree to this, because of the homophobia that ran deep on the male side of his family...

Tears rolled down his face, and he felt sick.

_'F...Felix, I gotta get out of here. They....they force fed me, and g...gave me enemas t...to cleanse me...."_

_"Fuck. Look, Victor, just hang on, okay? I'm going to call Benji. He'll be on his way over."_

Victor sat there, shivering from the shock of it all. He was grinding his lips so much it started to bleed.

He watched the clock. It was 10 minutes before there was another answer.

_"Victor? It's me, Benji."_

This time Victor didn't care Benji spoke first.

_"Benji? Thank God. I miss you so goddamned much!"_

_"I miss you too."_ Benji's voice sounded broken, as he spoke. Like a scared kid. _"Victor you gotta fight for me, okay? Fight, and hang on... Felix filled me in on what those sonsofbitches did to you. And...And we'll come up with a plan to get you out. I PROMISE."_

Victor broke down, sobbing quietly.

_"I'm not sure if I can fight much more."_

_"Victor, love, you HAVE to. I love you, and I WILL save you from that hell!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_ This time there was no wavering in Benji's voice. Victor heard noises of the nightly checks happening.

_"Shit, I have to go. But Benji, I love you so much. Without you...I'm not sure if I could have gone through all of this."_

_"Fight, Victor. Fight for us, and our future. I'll see you soon."_

There was silence, and Victor shoved the walkie talkie back in the sink. He scrambled to his bed in time for the checks. Then he buried his face in his pillows and cried until there were no more tears he could shed. 


	7. Chapter 7

author's note

Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten this fanfiction, or fanfiction in general. I'm just going through a lot of having to rebuild my physical muscles back-I'm fairly disabled in general, as well as keeping my health, mentally. So I've had a bit of a writers block in this regard, but I haven't abandoned fanficiton. I just want quality, not quantity! So I really apologize for making people wait


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm feeling slightly better, but with how chaotic current events have been I've still been in a bit of a funk. I'm sorry for the long break, though._

* * *

Pillar was startled to get a text from Felix.

_It's about Victor. Meet me outside_

Worry filled her as she stumbled out of the room. Her parents were quarreling, again. She sighed, feeling hatred for them seeping out. She saw Felix with Benji. Both looked agitated.

"What's going on?" She voiced, looking concerned. Felix slowly filled her in on what Victor had told them, and her face paled.

"I'm going to the police," she snapped, rage fueling her. 

"No!" Benji cried out. "I'm sorry, but I think the police might be okay with conversion therapies...I don't trust them with this stuff."

"But we _have_ to get Victor out, _now."_

Felix sat, thoughtfully.

"Well what gets something shut down super fast?" He pondered out loud. They both looked at him, confusion. A sly grin emerged. "Gossip and slander," he informed them. "And thankfully we have Creekwood Secrets...and Lake on our side. As well as possibly Andrew and Mia."

"Do you really think they'd want to help Victor after hurting Mia like that?" Benji asked, and Pillar looked hopeful.

"I'll go over to Mia's house. She and I were getting close. I don't think she'd want Victor in pain."

"I'm going to message Simon Spier, also," Felix decided. "With his parents being political activists, they might have some way of helping us shut that center down."

"And getting Victor the hell out of there," Benji added. The three gave each other meaningful glances, before they set their plan in motion.

* * *

When Victor returned to his room he froze as he saw Leon standing there, holding his walkie talkie. 

"Leon..." His voice croaked out as he tried to gather energy to fight. Leon sighed, and looked disappointed.

"It's okay, Victor," he assured her, sounding unusually calm. "I won't tell the boss. In fact, I might even let you keep it. "

"Why?" Victor asked, suspicion in him. Leon shook his head, suddenly looking amused.

" I would have thought it was obvious.." He glanced at his groin, and Victor let out a hiss.

"No fucking way!"

"I don't want to _rape_ you, Victor!" Leon clarified. "I just might like a blowjob every now and then. And if you keep my little secret, I'll keep yours."

Tears spilled in Victor's eyes.

"I assume you use this to communicate with your boyfriend?" Leon purred. Victor nodded, slowly.

"You would still want to keep in contact with him, as much as possible. Long distance relationships are a lot of work. Especially under duress like this therapy camp,"

"Why..."

"Do I work here?" Leon guessed, and Victor nodded. Leon shrugged. "The pay is good. Plus...lots of oppurtunities for fun stuff."

That part made Victor's stomach churn, and he swallowed as he stared at his walkie talkie. Then he thought of the enemas, and being force fed again.

"If I give you a blow job, you'd really keep it a secret?"

"On my honor," Leon vowed. 

Victor bit his lip, and finally-in a totally depleted manner-his shoulders sank,

"All right," he whimpered. Slowly he walked towards the bed with Leon-as he tried to shut his mind off. And fight like hell so he could be with Benji again. That was the only thing that kept him going. The fact that this nightmare would soon be over. But for now he had to play his part, no matter what. And could only hope that Benji would undersetand-and forgive him for what he was about to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Because I felt really bad for doing that to Victor in the last chapter-I'm freeing him early. The rest of the story is going to be his recovery process._

Felix was rather amazed by how fast the whole process went-once things started rolling. All Lake had to do was talk about the "treatments" Victor was getting on Creekwood's Secrets-and the whole school had a walk out, organized by Andrew and Mia.

Then once Simon was notified, he talked to his parents instantly. It doesn't take much to get passion in his parents, and even less to enrage Emily Spier. She got a hold of a reporter, and went right up to the conversion therapy camp where Wilkson tried to stop them. Until Emily threatened to post stories with Victor's confessions in the town's paper. And have him fired, and arrested. Wilkson was more than willing to let Victor go at that point.

* * *

Victor was numb when the rescue happened. He was laying, depleted, in his room when the door opened. He winced, not sure what to expect. Leon, or the Doctor. But what he _didn't_ expect was Benji.

"Benji?" Victor whispered, with tears in his eyes. "Benji, is that you?"

Benji Campbell looked flustered, and relieved, to see Victor again.

"Yeah, Victor, it's me. And this isn't just a visit. We're busting you out."

"I... _how_?"

"Well Simon's mom, mostly. And the whole school is banding together for you. Because of Mia and Andrew organizing a protest."

"A protest..." Victor looked bewildered, and Benji had tears in his eyes.

"Everyone wants you back home, babe. Come with me." He wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders-and led him out. Victor stared ahead, refusing to look back at his own personal hell. He saw a couple at the front desk. The woman wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, Victor," she soothed. "You're safe from this barbaric place now."

He tried to process what was happening.

"Mrs. Spier?" He guessed, and she nodded.

"Please," she told him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Call me Emily."

"And I'm Jack," the man spoke up. Wilkson tried one last attempt.

"Victor we were just getting _started._ You could make so much more progress!"

"Yeah, after you tortured him!" Benji shouted, anger showing in his normally calm expressions.

"Don't talk to this boy!" Emily hissed. "Or you'll be speaking to my lawyer. Come on Victor. Let's go home."

Victor froze.

"To my house? I'm not sure if that's safe right now..."

"No, to ours," Jack assured him. "I'm friends with the judge in town. We agreed it's better if you recover at our home right now. Until your parents calm down about everything."

Victor numbly nodded.

"Okay," he whispered.

He let them lead him to his freedom, as he still felt a pit in his stomach. But for now, he leaned against Benji.

"You're safe, Victor," Benji promised. "You're safe now, and not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"But it already did," Victor whimpered from the backseat.

"Yeah," Benji sighed, with a wince. "The enemas, I know. And force feeding..."

"It's more than that..." 

Benji looked startled, and then worried.

"Sh," he decided to reply with. As he saw exhaustion sweep over his boyfriend. "Rest now. We'll talk later."

"And you'll still love me? And want to be with me?" Victor pleaded, worry in his tone. "No matter what...I did..."

"Whatever you did, you did to _survive_ ," Benji promised him. "Don't worry, Victor. No one blames you. For ANYTHING. And yes, I still love you. Nothing could change that."

Finally Victor let his defenses down and he started to sob onto Benji's chest. Benji held him, and rocked him back and forth until Victor fell asleep in the safety of his boyfriends arms. Finally free 


End file.
